


Tickle Attack

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cheek Kisses, Couch, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Lance is ticklish, Laughter, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Tickling, Voltron, goofing off, prompt, shance, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 2: Laughter.Lance is relaxing, and then Shiro attacks.





	Tickle Attack

”Hey Lance…”, Shiro said with a grin on his face, as he slowly entered the longue of the ship. You could see that he was planning something, mischievous of some sort, and Lance knew the second he saw his boyfriend approach with that smile and hands shaped like claws.

“Oh no, don’t you dare Shiro”, he began, immediately going into a protective stance. “Now way I’ll let you tickle me!”.

Lance was, to put it simple, the most ticklish person to have ever been born into this universe (and probably all other realities as well), he basically gave up and got watery eyes from laughing before the tickling even began, and Shiro new it, and loved to tease him about Lance’s extreme sensitivity.

The blue paladin immediately jumped up of the coach, preparing to flee the scene, but too late. Shiro jumped and literally threw himself into the air, and landed on Lance just a second later, and the tickling began.

Lance let out laughs so loud that they were heard all across the castle, while he tried to squirm his way to freedom. It didn’t work.

“Ahahahaha Shiro please stop”, he began between breaths, the tickling taking over.

The black paladin listened, removed his hands from Lance’s belly, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Surprise”.

“Shiro, I swear to god, never do that again. I love you, but next time I’ll throw you out into open space”.

“C’mon, you know you liked it, you laughed a lot”.

He blushed and slowly nodded. It was true, well, a bit. He didn’t like the actual tickling, but he liked Shiro tickling him, if that made any sense. It meant that they were a bit closer, and a good laugh was sometimes everything you needed. His body ached in that amazing way it sometimes did after too much laughing.

“Yeah, I guess it was a bit funny, but I’m still sensitive. Come and cuddle me instead”.


End file.
